Almost Together Now
by taracreator
Summary: A Tessa and Jem short One Shot, because I trully love them together and wanted this to happen so badly. But I know it doens't.


**Almost Together Now**

Taking a walk early in the morning is really something that can make you calm. It takes your mind of things you think about over and over in your head like the rolling of a mill. Day in day out. Thoughts and emotions appearing and dissapearing, time after time again.

The bricks from the street do I feel under my feet by each step I take. Feeling them though the sole of my shoes. The streets of London are already very crowded at this time. The people going to their work, making themselves ready for a long day of work and hard labor.

She looks at the clocktower, the gorgeous tower of the Big Ben. The clock thicking like tick tock just as she walks over the bridge back towards the Institute.

She stopped for a moment to look at her left hand, the ring shinning on her left ring finger. She couldn't believe she was getting married soon and she was totally excited to share her love for him, but it is also terrifying at the same time. But that is normal with new things and this is going to be a big life changing event.

Once she reads the gate of the institute does she ring the bell. A moment later the door opens thanks to Sophie. "Thank you Sophie." Sophie smiles back at her and gives a tiny hug. "Jem is waiting in the library. He saw your note on the night stand next to his bed. Jem wants to give you the notice that he is waiting for your arival."

Tessa said thank you to her before walking up the stairs towards the library. She can remember how she got here at the institute when Will found her in the room she was locked up in by the Dark Sisters. Jem, Henry and Thomas had rescued her from the Dark Sisters with Will just over two years ago.

She even remembers she got lost at the institute at first, because it is very large of course. It has to be for the groups of shadowhunters that once will stay here for a while once it's needed for some big event. And also big events that already have accured in the past.

She now can find her way thought the Institute, but of course that has to be after two years of living here.

She is so glad she is here now. Everything she has been through in those years, with her brother, the magister and everything else made her release that things can change drastically. Sometimes something bad happens and that that can turn into something good. Even if you don't believe it at that time.

She opened the door of the library and closed the big wooden door behind her and turned around to look at Jem. He had his shadowhunters gear on.

"Tessa I waited for you." He came out of the chair he was sitting on and walks towards her with his left hand behind his back and a caring smile on his gorgeous face.

"What do you have there?" She sees his left hand behind his back. He has a present for her, she just knows it.

"It is something you are not allowed to see yet my lady." She had to giggle at him just before he moved his arm towards her from behind his back. A gorgeous bunch of pretty looking flowers appear in her eye sight. An amazing smell of all kinds of different fragrances enter her nostrils.

Roses, tulips, daisies, blades of grass and muscari. "This is gorgeous Jem! How did you get all these flowers? "I have my contacts for all this, special for you." She took the flowers from him and hugged him. Kissing his lips softly.

"Will helped you get these or didn't he helped you?" "You know me very well. Indeed he helped me get some of these flowers. He wanted to help me, that was a honest suprise as you can imagine. He wants to see you happy after all just as I want to see you happy Tessa."

"I am just glad he has accepted my decision." Is all she can say quietly.

She looked at the flowers again and she said a thank you in her head towards Will. _Thank you Will, for helping him even after I choosed Jem instead of you. And for still being our honest and true friend._

There was a knock on the door, both of them turning around to see who wants to come in. Je manounces that twho ever is behind the door can come in. It was Sophie. Again doing her tasks. She asks if she can take the flowers from her so she can put them in a vase downstairs in the kitchen.

Tessa gives the flowers to Sophie and they both look each other at a moment before Sophie walks off and disappears again into the hall.

"You couldn't sleep well tonight?" he looked at her as they both sat down on the couch. A redish classic one, with a soft fabric. "I saw your note. I didn't hear you come in."

"It is very inappropriate for a woman to enter a bedroom of a man even if it is her fiance." He smiled at her. "That is it indeed." Does Jem says in return, a smile on his face.

He takes her hand in his warm strong one and she loves that about him. How nice, kind and patience like he always has been. Even from the start.

They talked for a moment about some things before Tessa spoke again.

"I can't believe we get married soon." They still hold each others hands in their own, showing their love for one another.

"I still think it is a dream. That you told me you accepted me for your hand." They shared a lovely kiss, smiled and looked into each others eyes.

It really is a beautiful dream. But soon will it turn into reality, both trully and honestly looking forward to spend their lives together forever.


End file.
